Silverwing: A brother and sister's story
by mchap1154
Summary: This would be the story of our favorite bat and his new sister! I mean if you ask me, I think he deserves one. Anyway, we will follow the adventures of Shade, his sister and Marina on their way to Hibernaculum, making new friends, their encourter with the giant bats, and the great battle to save the colony of Silverwings. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Prolouge

A young female silverwing was flying out and about in the dead of night. She laughed and yelled with joy and excitement as she flew high up into the starry night sky and dive-bombed towards the ground. Just when she was mere inches from colliding with the earth bellow, she opened her wings at the last minute and flew straight forward, evading and dodging the incoming trees. She preformed all sorts of aerial acrobatics, and she did them flawlessly. She never, however, payed any attention to the woodland creatures in the trees or on the ground that watched her with wonder in their eyes. They mostly consisted of raccoons, rabbits, small mice and squirrels, and the occasional black bear or wolf, from time to time; even a few owls were impressed by her flying skills.

She did this every night, at the same time, but in a different area every time. She would either perform a few old tricks, or try something new, even when it was raining and thundering, she still went out into the night, personally to her, flying in the rain was her all time favorite, it gave her a challenge. Her mother however, kept giving her grief about how dangerous her stunts can be, and she should at least consider being careful, especially when she's in a storm. Her younger brother wasn't much help either, he agreed with his mom saying that it was dangerous, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy watching her flying skills. She did offer to teach him a thing or two about her way of flying, but he said that he left the 'dare devil stunts', as he and his mother and pretty much every bat in their entire colony called them, to her. He did however learn a how to be pretty flexible while in the air, so that was one thing he learned from her.

Every night she flew, she felt like she was wild and free, but she wouldn't give up her life with her brother and her mother for anything, but she did wish her father could be there with them. Her father went missing one night when he was out, either scouting or hunting, she couldn't remember which, but they say that the owls got him, but she didn't believe it. She held a secret hope that her father was still alive, but she didn't dare say anything like that around her mother and brother. Knowing her brother he would get all these ideas of where their father might be, and then he would fly off and try to find him, so she never voiced her opinion about her father, but she still held hope for him.

"Jade!" A female voice called. The female bat known as Jade, looked down as saw another female bat, with fur darker than her own, and bright yellow mane and matching hair. "Jade, it's time to come in, the sun is coming up!" she called to her from the tree she was perched on.

"Coming mom!" Jade yelled back. She flew down towards her as her mother began to heads towards home. Jade managed to catch up with her mother and flew alongside her.

After a view minutes of flying they reached a large hollow tree on a cliff side of a lake, with silverwing bats at every corner of the tree. They flew in through the top and headed down to the lower half of the tree. Jade had a bright smile on her face when she saw her brother roosting on one of the inner tree limbs asleep. A mischievous smirk worked its way onto her face and she flew ahead of her mother and came up behind her brother quietly. And for a bat that loves to fly fast she was actually a very silent flyer, just like an owl. She roosted right behind him, and without warning tackled him off the branch and onto another one below them.

Her brother screamed in panic, but before he could see what happened, the one that tackled him flew out of his sight.

"What the, who the, what just happened?!" he yelled. He suddenly heard a familiar female laugh above him. He looked up to see his sister lying on her back on another branch holding her stomach from laughing so hard. She looked at him with an innocent smile and batted her aqua green eyes, but it only resulted in him glaring daggers at her, which caused her to laugh again, only harder. "Why must you always do that? You wouldn't laugh if this kind of thing happened to you!"

"Ah, but it didn't happen to me now did it, besides you should've seen the look on your face! HA!" She said going back into a laughing fit.

"You know your pranks get old every once and while, I don't understand why you gotta be so… so…"

"Annoying?" she finished for him with a smirk on her face.

"Yes!"

"Hey, I'm your sister; it's my job to annoy you. It's what brothers and sisters do, we get on each other's nerves, but they eventually learn to make up in the end." She said the last part flying down and landing next to her brother. She looked at with an innocent face and batted her eyes again, giving him the puppy eyes. He grew tense after a minute of looking into her aqua-green eyes, and eventually gave up.

"Okay, fine, you win, we're cool." He said with a defeated look on his face. He almost stumbled back a little when Jade wrapped her wings around him in a sisterly hug.

"You're the best little brother ever!" She said nuzzling her face on the side of his head. He just sighed and hugged her back, but he pulled away and looked at her with a serious face.

"But if you ever try to do that again, I will get you back."

"HA! Good luck with that, you know I'm the prank master." She said with a smirk, and he gave her a smirk of his own.

"Don't you know never to underestimate an enemy?"

"Yes, but you're my brother, I know you like the back of my wing."

"Or do you?"

Suddenly the sound of someone's throat clearing caught their attention. They looked up to see their mother looking down at them with a lob sided smile with her arms crossed. They both gave sheepish smiles, while their mother urged them to come up to their roost. They obeyed their mother's silent order and roosted beside each other.

"Goodnight Jade." He said closing his eyes and wrapping his wings around his self.

"Goodnight Shade." She replied with a smile, following her brothers' lead and drifting off into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: A Glimpse of the Sun part 1

**A/N: Hola! Greetings and salutaions to all my beatuiful viewers. This was supposed to be a full chapter, but it was just so long! And didn't want to keep you guys waiting for so long, so i decided to make it into parts, but never fear, i'm almost done with the second part. So i hope this can satisfy your hunger for action. So ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Glimpse of the Son

It was a beautiful night. The stars shined and glistened high in the sky, their light reflected in the rippling waters below. Fireflies flew through the cool midnight air, and tiger moths flew their own way, flying wherever they pleased. But what this little tiger moth didn't know was a certain bat was watching him. He was light blue with silvery blue wings, a yellow-gold mane that matched his hair.

Suddenly an echolocation blasted the tiger moth. Startled it flew away at top speed, but was chased by the bat. Again and again the bat used his echolocation to help him aim for his target. The moth halted in front of a tree and as another echolocation hit him, it sent a different echo, which spread out different images of the tiger moth out in the open. The bat flew into the fray of moths and tried his best to find the right one, but each one he tried to bite was a fake. Before he knew the real moth had tried to escape again.

"Hey!" he yelled and continued his chase for the moth. He followed it through the forest and even through old hollow logs that lay lifeless on the ground; he was determined not to let it get away. He started to catch up with the moth and a smile of victory came to his face. He continued to use his echolocation, but just as he was in reach of the moth, another bat flew past him at high speed. He yelped in surprise as he was left twisting in the air. He managed to regain himself and saw another bat with blue fur darker than his, but his mane and hair were the same light blue color. This bat had the moth in mouth; a smirk was formed there as he flew to a tree with his prize. Two other bats were there on the limb of the tree. One was roosting and the other standing. One was a female bat with purple fur, a light purple mane and dull yellow hair; the other was a male with green fur, an orange mane, with blue hair. The bat with the moth flew and roosted on a branch.

"Woohoo! Chinook nice catch." The male bat said with a smile on his face.

"Who the bat? You the bat!" The female added, "Cool technique."

"Yeah I know." Chinook boasted as he ate the moth.

"That tiger moth never knew what hit him." The female continued.

"Yeah and neither did Shade." He said with a humorous smirk. All three laughed as Shade flew to the branch Chinook was on, and roosted beside him.

"I could've had him." Shade argued

"Could've, would've, should've." Chinook said with a smirk. "But don't feel bad runt. Only the best hunters can see through the tiger moth's echo protection."

"Echo protection? The word is echo projection, and don't call me runt."

"Really? Now where was I, before I was forced to eat yet another tiger moth?" Chinook said turning his back to Shade. Shade only sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"You were telling us about your dad." The female answered.

"Oh he's big." Chinook flew up to the top of the branch as he said, "Big enough to kill an owl!" he boasted once more, spreading out his wings to emphasize his point.

"Wow." Breeze breathed in awe, are dreamy look on her face.

"That was even bigger than what you said last time." Todd said looking unsure.

"Kill an owl? Huh I don't think so." Shade said aloud.

Chinook flew down and got up in Shade's face, "You callin' me a lair runt?"

"Not technically." He said, but he was knocked over by Chinook's wings as he turned to boast once more.

"My father is huge!" he boasted as his wings knocked Shade down.

"You'll see him once we get to Hibernaculum. That is if your runty wings can make the migration." Chinook said Shade worked his way back onto his feet as Chinook continued. "Then again, why bother coming when you don't even have a dad."

That's when Shade had had enough, "Don't talk about my dad that way!"

"Your dad was always bad news. He was a trouble maker, and a coward." He said, leaving Shade without anything to say.

"My father wasn't a coward. Fruit bat." Shade said the last part to his self.

"The sun is coming up. We better get back to tree haven." Todd reasoned once more.

"You better watch your mouth." Those were his final words as he said, "Let's fly!" he said to the other bats. But before they could start their flight, a blur of blue flew right in front of them at amazing speed. They jumped back in surprise, and then suddenly heard a female voice whop with joy. They tried to follow the figure, and they saw it fly up and it became a sihiloueted in the light. She obviously had a feminine figure, but you could barely make out her features. She darted straight towards them, and they all braced for impact. But instead of the harsh landing they expected, she landed with perfect grace on the tree limb. They all looked in her direction, but her looks alone were enough to leave all of them except for Shade, but especially Chinook, speechless. Her fur was light blue; her hair was regular blue while her mane was a violet purple. Her most stunning feature would most defiantly be her aqua green eyes. She greeted the four of them with a bright smile, they reacted by smiling back. Chinook turned away for a moment a fixed his hair and mane, trying to make his self look attractive, then he turned back to her with an egotistical smile.

"Hey guys. Beautiful night isn't it? Hi Todd, hey Breeze." She waved to the two behind Chinook. They both replied with a 'Hey' of their own. "Hi Chinook," When she looked Chinook's way, he could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest, and his smile became a nervous smile. He cleared his throat and managed to say 'Hey', trying a little too hard to not act like a fool. "And hello to my little brother." She said as she came up to Shade and hugged him tight. The others couldn't help but snicker at the show of affection. Shade was growing agitated and managed to pull away from his sister, but she caught him with one arm wrapped around his shoulders. "By the way guys, my mom told me to tell you guys that your moms are wondering where you are. So you better high-tail back to tree heaven."

"Uh right. Let's go guys." Chinook said as he and the others left leaving Shade and his sister alone.

"Their moms aren't really wondering where they are, are they?" Shade asked, not even sparing a glance at his sister.

"Nope." She replied with a devious smirk. Shade only sighed and watched as the others flew off.

Once they were far enough, Shade jerked away from his sister and looked at her with a heated glared.

"Why must you do that to me every time?!" he half shouted with his hands balled into fists.

"I am not ashamed to show my brother a little love." She said with a hand over her heart and an innocent smile. "And neither should you." She said the last part with a smirk.

"Yeah right. Look, Jade, you're my sister and I love you, I do, you know I do, but do you have to be so clingy about it?"

"I'm not being clingy, I'm just being me."

'Maybe it would be a good idea for you to not be you for once.' Shade thought. He loved his sister very much, and he couldn't imagine life without her, but sometimes she was just a little too much for him to handle. His thoughts were broken when he heard Breeze calling to them.

"Hey come on you guys, we gotta get going." Breeze said as she, Todd and Chinook came by them.

"You guys go on a head; me and my sister are gonna stay behind see the sun." Shade said with a haughty tone, his arms crossed.

They were shocked to hear those words leave his mouth, Chinook even stopped mid-air and Breeze and Todd bumped into him. His own sister looked at him like he was crazy. They all flew back and landed on the tree limb.

"See the sun?" Chinook asked not believing it.

"You heard me." Shade said with a proud smirk.

"I heard you, I just don't believe you." Chinook said with a disapproving look.

"You can't be outside when the sun comes up. The owls will kill you." Breeze said trying to convince him it wasn't a good idea. But Shade ignored her and kept his gaze on Chinook.

"Don't believe me Chinook? Join us. Aren't you curious?" He asked with a skeptical look, but the smirk was still there. Chinook thought for a moment until he replied.

"Maybe I am, runt."

"Don't encourage him!" Jade hissed getting in Chinooks face.

"Are you out of your mind? It's against the law." Todd said

"It's a stupid law. Don't you agree Chinook?" he asked looking Chinook's way, but he looked unsure his self.

"Guys its morning and we should be inside." Todd said as he took off.

"I'm with you Todd." Breeze said following his lead.

The three were left alone; the sunlight was starting to reach the tips of the trees. Chinook was the one to break the silence.

"So, what are we gonna do now? Hang out?"

"I was thinking we could head to the top. Get a better view." Shade said as he flew to the top tree branch, his sister right behind him.

"Really?" Chinook said unsure of the action.

When Shade and Jade roosted on the branch Jade looked to her brother with a concerned expression on her face.

"Shade, you're my brother and I love you to pieces, and I have no shame in admitting that I've done some stupid things too, but I got a really bad feeling about this." She said slightly scared.

"You worry too much, just relax." Shade replied. Chinook finally came up and joined the two of them. He was on the right of Jade, which meant she was in the middle of the two. Sunrays began to brake on the horizon, and the birds began to sing as light rose on the rolling hills and mountains.

"Well I guess that's the sun, let's head back." Chinook said breaking the silence.

"That's just the pre glow." Shade said looking blissfully at the view.

"I always heard that the sunrises are beautiful." Jade said dreamily, as she closed her eyes to picture it.

"Oh really? Well, uh, hope there aren't any owls around right?" Chinook said becoming tense.

"What do you care? According to you, bats can kill owls." Shade said sparing a glance at Chinook.

"And maybe it won't be so bad." Jade said trying to lift the mood. Chinook nodded wanting to believe her, but as the light grew closer, he became more tense and scared. He even began to shake slightly.

"Hey listen guys, I've been thinking. Maybe we could just not see the sun and say we saw it."

"Oh really?" Shade asked with his wings crossed. Chinook nodded eagerly as he glanced at the sun. His sight went to Jade for a moment, but that moment felt like an eternity. Out of all the other young female bats she was the prettiest one of them all, at least in his eyes she was. His little day dream was stopped when he saw the sun coming closer.

Then he just couldn't take it anymore, and flew off the branch heading for the tree haven. Shade had a smirk of victory on his face, but his sister just rolled her eyes and chuckled a little at her brother's actions. But she also thought Chinook's actions were funny too. In her opinion, she thought it was kind of… cute. Her thoughts were brought to a halt, as the shadows of the mountains grew darker with sun's rising. Shade and Jade watched as a bright orb of pure light began to break the surface and slowly worked its way above the mountain, until they were both blinded by such a bright light. They covered their eyes with their wings for a moment because of its harshness, but soon they grew used to it and both saw what must have been the most beautiful sight they had ever seen. The sight before him transfixed Shade, and his sister had a similar look on her face. They felt the rays hit their fur engulfing them in its warmth. Jade couldn't help but let a smile come to her as her eyes closed and she daydreamed a little, she barely heard her brother say that the sun was 'beautiful' and 'warm'. Shade continued to watch the sun, but a figure appeared out of nowhere, and the figure was none other than owl. A white owl with a grey chest and under belly, a yellow beak and black talons. Shade yelled in surprise and fear, waking his sister from her daydreaming. She screamed in terror as the owl came towards them, talons out and ready to kill, but before he could touch them, Shade grabbed Jade by her wrist and pulled her with him as they flew away. The owl charged forward and destroyed the branch they were on. The two flew as fast as their wings could carry them, trying to avoid being caught by the owl's talons. The owl almost got Shade by the wing, but Jade flew in between them blocking the owl off. Jade suddenly opened her mouth and released an ear splitting shriek. The waves of the shriek hit the owl hard and he screeched in pain. He couldn't cover his ears while in the air so he struggled to regain his momentum while flapping hard in the air. This gave Jade a chance to catch up with her brother. She caught up with him and they flew hard again trying to take advantage of their extra time. Shade looked down and saw a hollow log on the ground.

"Jade!" he shouted. She turned to him and he pointed to the log. She nodded her head, knowing what he meant. They both flew into the log and dodged as the owls clawed feet pounded into the log trying to either grab or strike them. They both managed to dodge all the blows and flew out of the log. As they flew through the forest once again, and idea came to Shade. He flew ahead of his sister and grabbed a branch with his feet. Jade picked up on what he was doing and grabbed the branch helping him to pull it back. As the owl came closer, they aimed and let go of the branch. It swung around and smashed into the owl right across his chest. They flew off again hoping they lost the owl. Shade looked back and saw nothing but the trees and a few feathers floating in the air. He smiled in relief thinking they had lost him. As they flew they were stopped dead in their path as the owl stood on a branch blocking them. Jade managed to stop, but Shade wasn't as lucky as he collided with the owl into his chest. Jade gasped as the owl grabbed Shade with his beak and tried to pull him off, but he held onto his feathers. Jade glared at the owl and dashed forward and butted heads with the owl, forcing him to let go of Shade.

"Come on!" She shouted as she pushed her brother forward.

They flew over the lake still flapping their wings hard trying to get away. The owl started to come closer and closer as he chased the two of them. Jade looked behind her, and saw the owl was about to catch Shade. Her eyes grew as she made a U-turn and went straight for her brother. She grabbed his wrist and flung him forward out of the way as the owl's claws came down. Jade had no such luck of getting away as the owls talons came down hard on top of her. She was now trapped under water with his talons pinning her down into the mud. Shade gasped as he watched his sister get trapped by the owl. Jade struggled to get out of the owls hold, her lungs were screaming for air and the pressure upon her chest didn't help at all. She managed to wiggle her way free of his grip and burst out of the water gasping for air. Shade flew towards his sister and they made a break for it once more. Jade's limbs were becoming sore from flying so hard and her attacks on the owl, but relief soon came to her as she saw a familiar tree on small cliff near the lake. They both bolted for the tree and entered through a knothole in the lower part of the tree. They entered the tree as the owl tried to reach them and clawed at the wood. The two got a good distance away from the hole as the owl continued to claw trying to reach them. It eventually gave up and retracted its claws. They looked out the hole and saw the owl circle around the tree once and then fly off into the distance. Jade let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the trunk of the tree breathing hard.

"Hey are okay?" Shade asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jade forced a small smile and looked at her brother. "Don't worry… about me… I'll be okay… I just need to… catch my breath." She said as her breathing started to even out, until she managed to calm herself and she was breathing normally again.

"Jade Eris and Shade Cassiel Silverwing!" A female voice shouted. They both looked up to see a female bat taller than both of them, with dark navy blue fur and gold-ish orange mane that matched her hair. She was none other than Ariel Silverwing, their mother. She landed in between them and embraced both of them in her wings. "Thank Nocturna you two are safe." She said obviously relived that they were home. "What were you two doing out there?!"

"Nothing." Shade answered timidly. Jade came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing?! That owl almost killed you!"

"We got away didn't we?"

"Do either of you have any idea what you have done?!" Ariel scolded, "Oh Shade, you broke the law."

* * *

**So you like, don't like? Review and let me know :) P.S. I would like to ask a simple favor from you, my viewers. I would like you to say what your favorite part is in this chapter, and i'll probably ask the same thing for the rest of the chapters as well. So hang in there for me while i work on the next chapter, I SHALL RETURN!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Glimpse of the Sun part 2

**a/n: please, plese, please, PLEASE, Forgive ME! I am so very, very sorry, for taking so long in updating this chapter, but i just have so many ideas for this story that i cant process it all, SO MANY IDEAS! Any way, i hope the length of this chapter will make up for lost time. Anyway plz Enjoy ;D **

* * *

Chapter 2. A Glimpse of the Sun part. 2

Shade had a look of fear and shame. Ariel then turned her attention to Jade, "And Jade, I thought you had more sense than to allow your brother to do something so foolish! What were you thinking?" Ariel scolded her, but Jade had an expressionless face for a moment, but she eventually let out a sigh and lowered her head in shame looking down at the ground. Other bats around them started whispering as they watched the drama below.

Todd and Breeze flew down and landed on a branch right above them.

"Man you two are in so much guano, Chinook's gonna be grounded for a week." Todd said

"Why? He didn't do anything wrong the big mouse." Shade replied

"Yeah, why should he be punished for something he didn't do?" Jade added

"So guys. Did you see it? You know?" Breeze asked leaning over the branch slightly and Todd did the same.

"Todd!" Shouted a female voice. Three female bats, two of them were tall, and one was shorter, each bared a great resemblance to Breeze, Todd and Chinook. "Roost." The bat, which obviously was Todd's mother, said pointing in the direction of their roost. Todd did as his mother said and Breeze followed him knowing her mother would most likely say the same thing. "Ariel, this has gone too far."

"Far too far."

The tallest of the three females flew down and roosted in front of them. "Keep your law-breaking son and troublemaking daughter away from my baby." She said looking Ariel in the eye. Jade's face took on a melancholy expression when Chinook's mother said that, but the look on her face wasn't missed by Chinook's mother.

Shade just rolled his eyes and snickered as he said, "That's a laugh." He said quietly, but it was not quiet enough to escape his mothers hearing.

"Shade! Roost, now!" She ordered. Shade spread his wings and took off for the roost. Jade was about to follow him, but her mom stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Not you Jade. I need to speak with you." She said with a serious face. Jade nodded slowly and followed her mother down the lower part of the tree. As they landed on the ground Jade turned away from her mother, not having the courage to face her.

"Jade what, in the great name of Nocturna, were you thinking?"

"I was only trying to protect my brother." Jade responded, glaring at the ground.

"Jade I have enough trouble with you and your reckless stunts, but I draw the line when you and your brother are put into danger, especially when you allow yourself and Shade to do something so foolish!"

"Well I happen to find myself agreeing with Shade about the law."

"The law is there for a reason."

"It's a stupid law. Shade was right about this one."

"You agree with your brother on everything."

"So?"

"Jade I know you love your brother, but you won't always be around to protect him and neither will I." The moment those words hit her ears, Jade could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she did all she could to stop one from streaking down her face. "You have to let him fight his own battle once in a while, but apparently that is not the case here. The two of you are obviously in this together and…" Before she could continue, Jade finished her sentence for her.

"And I'm proud of it! No matter what I will always be there for my brother. Even when everybody goes against him, when everyone thinks he's alone and no one has his back, I'll prove them wrong because he'll have me. And nothing will change that. Ever!" Those were the last she said before she flew off away from her mother and towards their roost. Ariel sighed deeply and shook her head.

"She's too much like her father." She soon followed her daughter to their roost.

Jade made it to the roost and roosted beside Shade with an angry glare. Shade couldn't help but notice his sister's tense position and dared to ask, "Hey sis is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." He could hear the anger simmering quietly in her voice. Shade didn't bother her again fearing that she might lash out at him. Their mother came up and roosted beside Shade. Jade didn't even spare one glance at her mother, still feeling a bit anger towards her, so she turned her back to both of them and tried to find peace in her sleep. Ariel looked sadly at her daughter and sighed softly as she too tried to sleep.

However Shade found that sleep was a little impossible for him. The conversation or rather argument he had with Chinook was still replaying in his mind. Was everything he said about his father true?

"Mom," he spoke quietly trying to get his mother's attention. "Mom," He tried again.

"Hey mom, are you awake?"

She only mumbled a reply, but was awake, thus answering his question.

"Was dad a trouble maker?" he asked. That question was enough to get his sister to wake up, but she tried to show no signs that she was awake. So she kept still and listened to see if her mother would answer Shade's question.

"Go to sleep." Was her only reply. Jade sighed softly at that.

"Was he a coward?" he asked. 'WHAT?' Jade mentally screamed. How, no, why would Shade ever think their father was a coward. Jade never believed that lie the moment she heard it. She was about to say something until Ariel spoke.

"He was brave and compulsive… and defiant. Sometimes a little bit foolish, like you. But your sister acts more like your father than you or even her-self realizes. And I can assure you that he was no coward."

"Did the owls get him?"

"No one knows for sure. Now try to get some sleep."

Jade sighed and watched as Shade came closer to his mother, she silently did the same. The argument she had with her earlier didn't matter to her for now. All she knew was that her family needed to be together, now more than ever.

(Time skip)

"Psst, hey! Wake up you three!" said a male voice. It was none other than Mercury. The only adult male in the colony; who serves as a messenger, scout and guardian to the female elders. He was a teal green bat with a tanish mane. The three bats below him he woke were Ariel, Shade and Jade.

"What is it?" Ariel asked with an air of sleepiness still lingering as she woke. Jade was no better as she let out a soft yawn.

"The council members have met; they want to see all three of you."

"But only adults go up there." Shade said in an air of confusion

"Shh! Yes and also those that have seen the sun." He said with a pointed look was for both Shade and Jade. "Now spit wash your faces and follow me."

They flew from their roost and followed Mercury to the higher part of the tree. They landed and braced their sleeves for what was to come. Ariel had her wings wrapped around both of her children as they meet council, which consisted of five elder female bats. One elder that was known as Frieda stood out amongst the council.

"Shade and Jade Silverwing, step forward." She ordered

Shade and Jade looked to their mother and she reluctantly let go of them as they came up to the council.

"Shade and Jade, the two of you have broken the most sacred law of our colony." She said as she raised her hand. But the glimmer from the silver band on her wrist did escape their vision as the light reflected off of it shined in Shade's eyes and passed on to Jade's. She noticed this and looked to her band for a moment, but then returned her attention to the two in front of her. "Do you either of you have an explanation?"

"Just youthful exuberance and curiosity." Ariel said coming to defend her children.

"Curiosity will be the ruin of this colony. The owls will no doubt want retribution, and quite frankly who can blame them?" Another elder bat said. That bat was none other than Bathsheba, a much more ill-tempered member of the council.

"Silence." Frieda said, effectively silencing her. "Do either of you have anything to say for your sleeves?"

"No, no they don't. They are only children." Ariel said bring her children closer to her, but Shade and Jade stepped away at the same time as Shade spoke,

"Yes, we do."

Shade and Jade looked to each other as if sharing a physic link, and they nodded in silent agreement as to what they wanted to say. And they spoke their thoughts at the same time.

"The law is wrong!" They spoke together. Many of the bats gasped with looks of shock on their faces at what they had voiced.

"What?!" Bathsheba said in an outrage.

"Shade, Jade!" Ariel hissed, but she was stopped when Frieda out stretched her hand for all to be silent.

"Let them speak." She declared, but her order was ignored by Bathsheba.

"Listen you insolent hopstarts. That law is what guarantees our existence."

"Bathsheba." Frieda silenced her once more. "Go on." She encouraged.

They looked to each other again as Shade spoke first, "Well… what's wrong with bats seeing the sun? I didn't get turned to stone and neither did Jade. The only reason we're not allowed to fly out in the day time is because of the owls and it's unfair!"

"Yeah! Why should bats be the only creatures that can't enjoy the warmth of the sun? We have just as much a right to be out there as any other animal, but that law…" she was cut off by Frieda.

"I've heard enough."

"Indeed. We have no other choice but to hand this law-breaker and that troublemaker over to the owls." Bathsheba spoke

"What? No, please, Frieda!" Ariel pleaded as she held her children close to her.

"And I say that we do it now, before the owls come for them." She said pointing in their direction. Jade couldn't help but growl softly at her. Shade heard her growl and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him with a sharp glare, but one look at her brother and her look softened, she then grabbed her bothers hand and gave it a squeeze, not just to reassure him, but reassure herself. This might be one situation that they won't get out of so easily.

"I will take appropriate action, at the appropriate time." Frieda said to Bathsheba. She looked surprised by what she said, but only crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance.

Frieda then glided effortlessly towards three and landed in front of them and said, "Come with me, both of you." she said looking from Shade to Jade. They both looked unsure and confused of what they should do. Then they both turned to their mother, but she too looked unsure.

"Ariel, it is for the good of the colony." Frieda said interrupting Ariel's thoughts. She then looked to her children and said,

"Shade, Jade… Go with Frieda."

They both nodded in understanding and came closer to Frieda. She then spread out her wings and dived down into the deepest part of the tree. Ariel watched with a heavy heart as her children followed Frieda. Bathsheba soon landed next to her and said, "It's not like your son was strong enough to make the migration anyway. Your daughter however… she has more brute strength than she knows what to do with."

Back with Shade and Jade, they followed Frieda down into the deepest chamber of the tree haven. They entered a large chamber in different shades of teal and aqua. The top was covered in the twisted roots of the tree, and the bottom was covered in hazy mist. Jade was speechless at the sheer beauty of it all that there were no words to describe its magnificence. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Frieda speak.

"Roost there," Frieda said pointing to a swirling branch. They did as she said and roosted side by side.

"I don't understand. Where are we?" Shade said looking around in wonder and confusion.

"Yeah, here I thought I knew every inch of this tree." Jade said, but mostly to herself.

"The room is called the echo chamber. It holds all of our colony's vast history. Songs sung by other silverwings long dead. The walls of this chamber are polished so smoothly, that they will echo here forever." Frieda explained.

Shade and Jade looked around again in wonder, but couldn't help but hear the strange sounds that had been echoing since they arrived. "What's that sound?" Shade asked, looking to Frieda.

"You hear it?" She asked, almost sounding hopeful that he was telling the truth.

"Yeah, I can hear it too." Jade said looking to her brother as he looked at her.

"It sounds like they're all whispering something." Shade continued

"Someone from hundreds, even thousands of migrations ago." Frieda said as the whispers continued.

"What are they saying?" Shade asked looking to Frieda for an answer.

"You tell me. Simply concentrate and listen. Not everyone has the gift." She instructed. Shade did as she said and Jade did the same. They both started to struggle when they heard even more voices than before.

"It's hard to make out what they're saying. There are so many." Jade said

"Yeah, it's like they're talking all at once." Shade agreed

"Pick one. Both of you if you can." Frieda said to them.

Shade and Jade concentrated like she said, but as they did, in a flash, something amazing happened. It was like their minds had bridged together and now they could both see what the other was seeing. They were sharing the same vision and they heard from the bats of the past left them speechless.

"_Many seasons passed at the dawning of the age." _A male voice spoke. _"The birds and the beasts existed without order." _They watched as many animals went extinct as time went by. _"No one knew the hunter from the hunted." _They watched, astonished, as the birds killed the beasts. _"All creatures struggled for survival in a world without boundaries." _They saw the dear get eaten by a wolf, the wolf got stomped by a bear and the bear was torn to pieces by the birds. _"Alliances were formed and war raged between the two great kingdoms. The birds and the beasts." _They this time in fear as many creatures died in the war and were burned in fire. _"But we bats, being both, but neither, refused to join the battle."_ Two lone bats were roosted on a cliff watching as the battle raged on. _"When the war was over, the great treaty was formed." _All the birds and the beasts, even bats, gathered around on the edges of the cliffs in mountains, and a great owl was perched on pointed rock in the center. _"For not joining the battle, the birds and the beasts banished us forever to the darkness of the night." _Thousands of bats flew away from the mountain and flew into a dark cave. _"We bats were forbidden from ever glimpsing the sun again." _The vision started to fade as Shade and Jade were brought back to reality.

"Is that how we got stuck with this stupid law? It's so unfair! I hate the owls!" Shade said with a glare and his wings crossed.

"You must learn to control your anger, before it controls you. Only foolish deeds will come of that." Frieda said with a pointed look.

"She's right Shade. And believe me when I say that foolish deeds are the only things that come from letting our anger get the best of us." Jade said with her head down. Before Shade could question her, the sound of wings flapping was heard. Mercury flew down in front of them and turned to Frieda.

"Pardon me Frieda, but Brutus, the supreme commander of the owls, has arrived."

Shade and Jade shared a look of fear as they glanced to one another. Frieda sighed and flew from her roosting place and out of the echo chamber. They quickly followed her and Mercury out of the chamber and outside in front of the tree haven. Outside waiting for them was a great horned owl with brown and tan feathers. He had bright piercing yellow eyes, which made him look quite intimidating. As Frieda landed, Bathsheba couldn't help but smirk at her late arrival.

"Bathsheba, I'm here now." She said glancing at her.

"Frieda I would…" She began

"Please," she stopped her before she could continue. Bathsheba huffed in annoyance as Frieda stepped forward to Brutus. "General Brutus, please except my deepest apology for keeping you waiting."

"Where are the two silverwings?" he asked

"They're over there." As she pointed in their direction, their friends immediately flew away to avoid unwanted attention from Brutus. Ariel brought them close to her as Shade looked on with fear, but Jade only glared at Brutus, and little did anyone know, was that a burning sensation was building up in her throat. The longer Brutus was around the stronger the urge she had to open her mouth and release her ear splitting shriek, like she used before on the first owl that attacked her and Shade.

"Bring them to me, so we can settle this." He said as his claws dug into the branch he was perched on.

"No." Frieda said bluntly. Bathsheba was shocked by her response, and so were the rest of the silverwings. Ariel, Shade and Jade were just as shocked, Jade was so surprised that the burning sensation she had in her throat disappeared.

"Do as I say!" He ordered stomping his foot down hard on the branch.

"I will not." Frieda rebelled.

"Frieda such a decision can only upset the balance of nature." Brutus said with a bit of a dramatic flair.

"Brutus, you and I have flown in this forest far too long. You don't really believe that two young bats glimpsing the sun can upset the very balance of nature? Look into your heart." She pleaded.

"I will not be imputed; emotions have no place in executions of the law."

Jade allowed a deadly growl to escape her throat as she clenched her hands into fists. Her teeth were bared and her shoulders were shaking with pure anger. These actions did not, however, escape from being noticed by Shade and Ariel.

"Jade, please calm down. You need to control your anger." Ariel said placing both her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"I'm trying, but it's like its building up inside of me. The longer this joke of a general is around the stronger it gets." Jade said through gritted teeth, her hand gripping her throat.

"My point exactly. The owls were well in their rights." Bathsheba said, obviously taking Brutus's side.

"General Brutus with all due respect," Frieda began, "As the leader of this colony I stand firm on this. No silverwing shall be sacrificed for the sake of your unjust law." She stated.

"UNJUST LAW?!" He yelled, his wings spreading with flair of anger. He flew off the branch and landed in front of Frieda. The other elders backed away in fear, but Frieda was unfazed by his brash act.

"Give us the boy and the girl." He snarled, but Frieda still did not flinch or back down.

"No. I have spoken." She said firmly.

"Very well, then prepare to face the consequences." He said as he spread his wings and took off into the night.

"About time, I wasn't sure how long I could it back." Jade said to herself as she rubbed her throat.

"Jade this is serious. Knowing Brutus he's bound to do something awful." Ariel spoke

"Ha! I'm not scared of that glorified turkey." Jade said with her wings crossed.

"Jade! The least you can do is show a little respect." Ariel scolded.

"When it comes to that giant jerk, the owls call a general, I'm not respecting anything! In fact he can just respect my…" she was cut off when she heard the elders and other bats gasp in fright.

"Look!" Bathsheba gasped.

Every silverwing looked on in horror as several owls. Lead by Brutus, were carrying large branches that were set on fire!

The silverwings screamed in terror and fled to the inside of the tree haven. The owls began to circle over the tree and began dropping their torches. They fell and hit the inner workings of the tree, setting it ablaze! When the fire broke out every bat flew screaming in terror, trying their best to escape death. They escaped to the safety of the forest. Trees that were a good distance away from the burning haven. Somewhere on the ground Shade, Jade and Ariel were fighting back the flame, putting them out one at a time, but that did little to help the ever growing flames. Ariel spared a glance and looked up to see a branch ready to fall as the fire severed its connection to the tree.

"Shade, Jade, look out!" She shouted. With a burst of speed she shoved the two out of the way as the branch fell, but she wasn't as lucky. The branch fell onto her back full force, and pinned her to the ground. She let out a cry of pain as the branch collided with her back.

"No/mom!" Shade and Jade cried. They went to their mother's side and tried their best to lift the branch off her, but their strength wasn't enough. Shade stopped a moment and spared a glance at the sky, which was filled with screaming silverwings. In a fevered attempt to free his mother he started to shout for help.

"Please, someone help us! Please, help!" he shouted, but no one seemed to hear his plea as it was drowned out by the shrill screams of other bats, but it was heard by one bat. Chinook saw the scene before him and came to their aid.

"Let me in there runt, you two need some muscle." He said. The three then lifted the branch together and it gave Ariel just enough room for her to crawl out. Once she was out, they let go of the branch. Chinook and Shade caught there breathe, but Chinook got the air knocked out of him when Jade wrapped her wings around him in an embrace.

"Thank you so much Chinook!" She said as she hugged him tight. Chinook was just trying his best not to freak out. She was hugging him, SHE WAS HUGGING HIM! Inside, if he were a human, he would be doing back flips, but now wasn't the time for it. He came back to his sense when she broke the embrace and looked her in the eye, and all he could see was gratitude for what he did and a smile. He gave a slight smile of his own.

"Yeah thanks Chinook, we owe you one." Shade said with a thankful smile.

Chinook's expression became grim as he turned to Shade, "Take a look around, it's not just me you owe." That was the last thing he said as he took off, but he spared a glance back and kept his sight on Jade. He saw as her expression became crestfallen and sad, he could feel his heart beat hard for her and how she must feel right now, but there was nothing left to be done.

"Silverwings RETREAT! We must all retreat NOW!" Frieda shouted from above. All the silverwings then followed her into the forest and roosted there as they watched the rest of Tree haven burn. Jade, Shade and Ariel made their way to a nearby tree and the moment they landed Ariel took a moment to let out a breath of relief.

Back with Shade, Jade and their mom. The two were by her side in seconds as she began to cradle her wing.

"Mom, are you okay?" Jade asked looking from her mother to her mother's wing.

"Can you fly?" Shade asked

"Don't worry about me. Save tree haven."

"We can't, it's too late." Shade said in dismay.

Jade looked up into one tree and saw Brutus with a malicious grin on his face. He gave a dark chuckle at the sight of the silverwings and their tree haven.

"JUSTICE HAS BEEN SERVED!" He shouted! He then took off into the sky with the other owls following him.

Jade gave a low angry growl. She may have disliked owls, but she hated Brutus with a burning passion, and after what he did tonight, she wouldn't hesitate to kill if ever did anything to anyone ever again. She jumped off the branch and went back to the burning tree.

"Jade wait what are you…" Shade was cut off by his mother.

"Shade, let her go for now. She just wants a minute alone." She said with a melancholy look on her face.

Shade looked at his mother in confusion, but listened to her none the less. All the bats watched as their once beautiful home crumbled and reduced to ashes. The smoke that radiated from the fire, released strange images into the sky. Images of the bats, birds and even the beasts.

"What's that weird smoke coming from the fire?" Breeze questioned

"The echoes of our ancestors have been lost, but our histories are also kept in memory. As long as silverwings fly our heritage is never lost." Frieda said as they all gazed at the burning tree.

However everyone's gaze was broken and they cringed as they heard a loud and painful screeching noise, but Ariel and Shade knew all too well who the screech belonged to. They watched as a figure left the burning tree and was flying straight for them. The figure was none other than Jade. She returned, but she had a hateful to glare on her face, a look that said she was ready to kill. Other bats that saw her look flew to another branch and out of her way, fearing that she would lash out at any moment. She landed by her mother and her brother, but the glare remained. Shade had never before seen his sister in such rage. Even Ariel was surprised by her anger, but she dismissed it and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned and gave her a sharp glare while bearing her teeth, but Ariel wasn't affected by it. Jade's expression eventually changed to that of heartbreak. Stray tears escaped her eyes and she suddenly latched onto her mother and embraced her tightly, tears still ran down her face. Ariel immediately returned the embrace, and tried her best to stay strong for her daughter. Shade came to his sister and hugged her from behind, her only reaction was sparing a glance at him, but even more tears fell from her eyes. The family though refused to let go, not caring that most of the colony was gazing sadly at their heartbreaking moment. But soon all eyes, even those of Shade, Jade and Ariel, turned their gaze to what was left of tree haven, most of it was burned down, and that was left was the stump of the tree and the burning limbs. Tree haven was now gone.


	4. Chapter 3: A Storm and Seperation

**A/N: Hey ya'll? How ya doin'? I have returned with another chapter, i have a feeling you may really like this one. And PS i would like for ya'll to tell me if you have a fav part or not, i would love to hear your feed back! Anyway, enjoy the chapter ;D**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Storms and Separation

As the last of tree haven disintegrated, Jade let go of her mother managing to stabilize herself. Her tears were gone, and her breathing went back to normal.

"What now?" was the only question that could be asked at this point, and Shade was the one to ask it.

"I'm not sure." Ariel replied, still holding her wing.

"Is your wing okay?" Shade asked

"Can you still fly?" Jade added.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"We would still have our home if we had just handed over these troublemakers to the owls in the first place." Said the voice of Bathsheba; as she landed next to Frieda, right above Shade, Jade and Ariel.

"Finding a new home is easier than replacing two children." Frieda retorted. She then flew to another branch and gained the attention of her colony. "Since our home is destroyed we must begin our migration to Hibernaculum early." After hearing this news many of the bats started to whisper, all uneasy about starting their migration early.

"Unbelievable! Sacrificing our summer roost for a bat too small to even make the migration, and a defiant, thickheaded female with a short temper." Said Bathsheba.

"Too small?"

"Thickheaded?"

"And let's not forget about that freakish shriek of Jades'." Bathsheba continued.

All the bats gave Shade and Jade 'the look', they turned to their three friends on a nearby tree, hoping they did not think the same, Chinook however could not bring his self to look either of them in the eye. He turned his gaze away from them, but he did see that Jade looked down with a crestfallen look on her face once more. Again he could feel his heart beat hard for her, he didn't want to be the reason that she was heartbroken, but what could he do?

Mercury soon landed by Frieda and exclaimed, "Dawn is coming soon, we have to start moving."

"We must prepare our children for the long journey a head of us." Frieda said, effectively breaking Chinook's train of thought.

All young bats went to their mothers and were prepared to their song.

"Shade, Jade, I have to sing this song to both of you, you must know the way to our winter roost."

"The whole thing?" Jade and Shade said in unison.

"There's no time to sing it in stages, like we usually do. Just be calm, listen carefully." That was all that Ariel had to say as she was prepared to sing.

Shade and Jade looked to one another, but Jade offered a small smile, one of comfort. Shade smiled back and they both turned to their mother. She began to sing the sound map to them, and they listened in on every detail as much as they possibly could. Their vision was foggy at first but it soon turned into a vision of the tree haven. It zoomed by away from it and went straight pass a small farm to a light house, then into a large human city. In the city it went passed a large tower and then to a cathedral, which rang once before zipping off again and then following power lines to an electric power station, with two towers that spit fire. It zoomed past again and went to a tree that was bent at an angle and looked like an arrow that was pointing in a certain direction. It zoomed by again into a ravine and into the stone hold, where the males would be. It then went into the snow covered mountains and through a large rock structure that looked like a wolf's ears. Again it zoomed into the unknown, going by a small station for airplane hangars and finally into the forest and into the misty haze of a waterfall, their vision went into the waterfall and then everything was engulfed by a bright white light. They soon came to reality and were jolted after taking in such a large amount of information in just one sitting. Shade was so startled by it, that he stumbled backwards and fell of the branch, but regained his focus and flapped his wings to get back on the branch.

"Did both of you get all of it?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah… I-I think so." Shade said a little unsure of his self.

"I'm pretty sure that I did, it all just happened so fast." Jade said rubbing her head.

"You can say that again." Shade mumbled.

All the other young bats continued to listen as their mothers sang their sound maps to them. Frieda stood tall, perched on a branch looking over at what was left of their once beautiful home. The wind soon started to pick up, and blew against her and Mercury, who had joined her on the branch. They soon took off. Seeing their leader leaving the other bats flew from where they roost and followed her.

"Hurry up you three." Mercury ordered

"Are you ready?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah,"

"You bet,"

With that said, they joined there colony in the migration to Hibernaculum.

(Time skip)

The silverwings flew through the night with ease, as the dark clouds gave them cover in late hours of night.

"Nice going chicken wing." Todd said as he flew up next to Chinook.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a pointed glare

"Well this is just as much your fault as it is Shade and Jade's."

"What?!" He was outraged that Todd was pinning this on him, but the least he could do was leave Jade and her brother out of it for now, didn't they have enough to deal with as it is.

"If you hadn't taken Shade up on that dare, this probably would've never happened."

"Oh yeah? Well I'll show you who's the chicken." Chinook said with a glare and he soon dives near him and tried to knock him off course. Todd however managed to get out of the way in time and just continued to glare.

"Just remember Chinook, I know what you did."

Chinook was left silent for a moment, but his thoughts were interrupted before they even began.

"And you did it for what? So you can impress Jade?"

"WHAT?!"

"You did it to impress…"

"Don't say it; I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh please, don't play dumb Chinook. Me and Breeze have seen the way you look at her. You try to be some macho bat, and get her attention, but all it did was force us to lose our home." That was the last thing he said before flying ahead of Chinook.

That was when he was really left in silence. Was the fault really mostly his? Well he did understand that maybe if hadn't taken that dare, they really wouldn't be in this situation, and the worst part for him was to see Jade so heartbroken about the whole thing. Even though he wanted nothing more than to be beside her and tell her everything would be alright, would she even listen to him? He was so absorbed in his thoughts that almost missed the colony descending to their first land mark, an old barn.

The colony flew down and went in through the open barn door and roosted at the top. All the bats managed to find peace in their sleep despite the hardship they must face. Jade Silverwing was the only one that found no rest or peace of mind; she struggled just trying to relax. Chinook had noticed her small struggle and glided towards her and roosted next to her.

"Hey Jade, are you okay?"

"No… I'm not… we just lost our tree haven thanks to those stupid owls and their stupid law, and you ask me if I'm okay?"

He sighed as he responded, "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

It was her turn to sigh as she interrupted his apology by saying, "No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you… I guess I'm just a little on edge."

He raised a brow at that and gave a slight smirk, "A little on edge?"

She saw the grin on his face and just rolled her eyes and gave him a little smile, "Okay, I'm really on edge. It's just… I don't know, it's complicated for me. I mean, I know what me and Shade did was wrong, but I'm starting to wish I had done something to stop him, and then… when I think about it for a while… I start to think that all this may be because of me. I should've stopped Shade when I had the chance, but I was dumb enough to actually believe everything would be fine. I have to face it… I'm just a naïve fool."

"Hey! You are not a fool! If anything you're the exact opposite, you're perfect the way you are." His eyes widened when he let that part slip out by accident, he then covered his mouth and prayed to Nocturna that she didn't hear him. He wasn't really that lucky.

Jade's eyes widened and she looked him in the eye as she said, "You… really think that I'm… perfect?" she said it as if she was hoping he would say 'yes'.

Chinook uncovered him mouth and swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. He decided this time to be brave as he responded, "Well… yeah… I mean I don't think you have a single flaw… to me you've never had a single thing wrong with you."

Jade blushed madly and had a bashful smile on her face as she turned her head away for a moment.

"Hey Chinook listen… I do like you, but maybe we should talk about this when we reach Hibernaculum okay?"

Inside Chinook was, once again, doing back flips of joy; it took all his will power just to keep from grinning like an idiot. "Oh… uh… I-I-I-I mean of course, yeah, I mean if it's okay with you, it's okay with me!"

"Thanks Chinook. With any hope, maybe things will cool down once we reach Hibernaculum. And by the way…" She leaned towards him and kissed him on the check!

His eyes went wide and his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest, heat rushed to his face and he could just die happy then and there!

"Thanks for being so good to me. I'll talk to you when the moon is up." She said as she let out a yawn and finally drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Chinook dashed off and headed for his own roost, but not without spinning in the air with joy. He gave a soft laugh, trying hard not to wake the whole colony, he then roosted next to his mother with a huge smile on his face and he soon drifted off to sleep, a million thoughts racing through his head at once.

(In the city)

A lone leaf floated out form the wilderness to a large human city. The leaf had floated down near a building and got succeed in through the ventilation machine. It floated down into a humid jungle like environment. Outside of this environment was a laboratory, where humans had been conducting experiments. The leaf then landed gracefully on the grass below, only to overshadowed by a large bat-like figure. Its claw picked up the leaf and examined it for a moment, humming in thought. It was all too obvious that a leaf like this did not belong in that kind of environment. The bats thoughts soon went to how it got there in the first place. Its gaze turned an air vent up above it, and an idea soon came to him.

(Time skip)

The colony was flying fast as they passed into the dark clouds of a fast approaching storm. The wind was strong and rain fell hard on the bats, all except for one. Jade found it all too easy to fly in storms like this, even with the clashing of lighting and thunder she was unfazed by any of it.

"The winds are strong, keep in tight formation!" Frieda ordered. The bats did as she said and kept their flight tight, every bat trying hard to fight the winds, the rain, and the lighting.

Jade and Ariel managed to stay together, but Shade was not as lucky. He was panting and flapping his wings hard trying to keep up with his sister and mother.

Chinook noticed his struggle and flew by him as he said, "Come on, I know you can do it runt."

Shade only struggled harder as he tied to keep up, barely gaining any speed.

"Your lagging to far behind!" Bathsheba cried over pooring rain. "Hang on to your mother boy!" she said as she flew off with her usual scowl.

"Cling to me Shade!" Ariel shouted flying near Shade and Jade did the same, but she flew above him.

"No! You're hurt! I'll be fine!"

"Shade stop being so stubborn and listen to mom! If you won't cling to her then cling to me!"

"No! I can do this!"

"Fine, just please be careful!"

It was as if nature planned on making him do the exact opposite. The storm suddenly kicked up and became even harsher on the bats. The thunder became louder; the wind was becoming faster and stronger. Then out of nowhere a huge flash of lighting struck and Shade was thrown off course!

"SHADE!" Ariel cried in despair. Mercury dive bombed down trying to reach him in time only to be passed by a blur of blue. It was Jade!

Ariel watched in horror as her oldest child divided down to try and reach her brother. Jade had a scowl of determination on her face as she raced down trying desperately to reach Shade, but no such luck was on her side. Another streak of lighting struck right beside her and she too was thrown off course! Her and Shade fell in different directions and plummeted into what, they did not know.

Ariel could watch helpless as her children fell into what looked like a never ending abyss, tears streaked down her face, but she was not the only one mourn for the loss. Chinook saw the whole scene. His heart was breaking at the very thought that Jade was… he couldn't even bring his self to even think about it, but she can't really be… His thoughts were cut off as other bats rushed by trying to find the end of the storm and he was being pushed onward by his mother. He and Ariel both left with broken hearts, tears stained their face, little did they know was Shade and Jade were about to embark on one of the greatest adventures of their whole lives.

* * *

**A/N: A CLIFFHANGER! That's right i can be evil, MUWHAHAHAHAHAH! But in all in all i hope you like it, and if ya'll have ideas about Goth would react to seeing my OC, don't be afriad to share your thoughts, its all good ;) Anyway until we meet again! Mchap1154 out! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 4: Seperated and alone almost

Chapter 4: On their own, almost

On a lone island, the storm had finally passed and the sky had been cleared of clouds, with dawn vastly approaching.

Down below on a sandy beach that had been covered in all sorts of muck and scum that had been washed onto the beach after the storm, Shade had been unconscious for quite some time. As his eyes opened he saw that he was covered in seaweed. As he stood up, the seaweed became tangled all over him and covered him from top to bottom. He soon got a good look at his surroundings, but recognized nothing.

"Hello… anyone there?" he called, but no answer came to him, but soon a thought came to him that made his heart skip a beat.

"JADE!" He yelled, but the only response was his own echo. "JADE, WHERE ARE YOU! ANSWER ME!" He shouted, slowly becoming panicked, so panicked that he tried desperately to break the weeds covering him so he could be free.

His struggles however were interrupted when he heard a strange sound emanating from the rock not far from him.

"Hello… Jade, is that you?" he said, praying that it was his sister.

It turns out it wasn't his sister, a strange pair of red antennas appeared over the rock. Shade then used his echo location to try and see the creatures, only to find that they were crabs! They looked quite angry and they were snapping their pinchers at him. Shade became panicked once more as they came towards him and tried to use their pinchers to cut him to ribbons!

"Hey, hey wait, cut it out!" he cried as he dodged their pinchers. They seemed to take the phrase 'cut it out' too literally as they came closer and kept on attacking. However luck was there to save him as the crabs, unintentionally, cut the seaweed off him, once the last one was cut he flapped his wings has hard as he could and flew away from the crabs. As he flew off as fast as possible he accidentally ran into another creature with glowing red eyes, he turned back and went into a thin hollow tree hoping for shelter, but only disturbed another creature and it roared at Shade to leave it's hollow. He then flew into a large totem pole and then into a large man made wooden structure, most likely abandoned; he flew harder and harder trying to avoid the light as the sun rose up behind him. Finally he managed to dodge the light and make it into the dark crevasse of the structure. Once inside he roosted on a rope and looked around.

"Where… am I?" was the only question he had to ask, as he gazed at his surroundings. He saw different and strange human objects, from masks to small bowls and barrels, and the strange part was that the few objects he saw began to move around as if something was rummaging beneath them, but since he heard the squeaking of small mice he soon dismissed the thought.

Exsaughted from flying all around the island, sleepiness started to claim him, but his mind remained active. His thoughts kept going to Jade, he made a silent prayer to Nocturna that his sister would be alive and he and she could be reunited, hopefully soon.

(On the other side of the island)

Jade lay unconscious on the grass covered ground; a slight burn mark was imprinted on her right wing. The sun had risen in the air, but she remained in the shadow of the trees, so she remained unseen… almost.

Roaming in the tall green grass, a lone mouse was scurrying around, most likely looking for food. He was an average sized mouse, he was white and had brown blotches that covered his body and the tips of his ears were black. As he ran on all fours, he stopped dead in his tracks as he came across Jade's unconscious form. He edged closer to her, but did so cautiously.

"Hello… are you alright?" he asked gently as he came closer to her. He took the moment to examine her. He didn't need her to be awake to know that she was much taller than her; he probably came up to her mid waist. She had sky blue fur, a violet mane and blue hair. Over all in his opinion, she was actually quite lovely, for a bat. He then noticed the burn mark on her wing, it had turned the delicate skin of her wing red and the marks edges were darker, there was also a small trail of blood from the center of the wound where it was the worst.

"Wow, whatever you went through, it must have been intense." He said out loud, but knew no one could hear him. He looked up to the sky and he soon became afraid, knowing some kind of predator would eventually come by, looking for a meal. He then returned his attention to the bat before him; she was easy picking for… well anything, anything that ate meat at least. Normally mice always turn and run at the sight of danger, but he couldn't leave her out in the middle of nowhere to die. With a heavy sigh he made his decision on what to do.

(Back in the city)

Back in the building, the large bat figure and made his plan for escape. He had flown up to the air vent that the leaf had slipped through, and he used his claw to cut into the wall around it easily, as if it were paper. Once it was cut, he ripped the vent right out of the wall and it fell to the ground below with a loud 'BANG!' He then made his escape with a second bat following right behind him, and they escaped with a low dark laugh.

(Back with Shade)

As the sun began to set, Shade stirred from his sleep as a strange noise awoke him. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, but he returned his attention to his surroundings as the noises continued. He looked up to see what looked like a bat figure, but it ducked out of his vision.

"Jade, is that you?" He said, hoping it was his sister, just playing a trick on him, but if it was a trick, she wasn't gonna get away with it.

He used his echolocation to try and spot the figure, but it was almost as if it was everywhere at once.

"Jade… come on, this isn't funny." He said as he continued to use his echo location, but the figure always managed to getaway.

The sound then returned back up near the totem pole he was near, he turned around to come face to face with a female bat, but it certainly wasn't his sister. He yelled in surprise and she yelled back, she then ducked behind the totem, but after a minute she peeked out to see him. She was probably around the same age as he was, most likely a year older or so, she had blonde hair, a brown mane, and light brown fur with lime green eyes and orange wings.

"Gee… you're like a bat… only smaller." She said as she gazed as Shade

"Who are you?"

"Not so fast! I ask the questions here. What's your name?"

"Shade. What's yours?"

"And what are you doing on my island, and who the heck is Jade?" she asked ignoring his question.

"I got separated from my colony, and Jade is my sister. By the way… what's wrong with your fur?"

"Wrong? What do you mean? There is nothing wrong with my fur!"

"But it's all… light."

"Ha! Small and clueless. I'm a brightwing of course." She said as she glided down onto a create below.

"I didn't know there other types of bats."

"Where have you been living all this time? Under a rock?"

"No! Up in a tree."

"So… how did you and your sister get separated from your colony? Did they banish you?"

"What? No! I-I was just blown off course, and Jade was just trying to help me and the storm blew her off course too!"

"Really? You sure your wings were just too small to stay on course? And as for you sister well…"

Shade groaned in annoyance, "I don't need this! I'm outta here!" He said with a huff as he flew off. Only to be followed by the girl bat.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere you aren't, and I need to find my sister."

"Well I should probably show you around the island; just you know where my territory is. And by the way my name's Marina." The bat known as Marina flew off into the night with Shade right behind her.

"From the barnacle covered rocks to the old cedar tree that's mine. And from the water fall to the north cove that's mine."

"You have this whole island all to yourself?"

"Pretty much."

"We're completely surrounded by water."

"Well duh! That basically what an island is."

A loud sound interrupted them as they looked down the sea below.

"And… what are those?"

"Orcas!"

She laughed as she went past the orcas, as they came up to the surface for air and sprayed the water from their blowhole. Shade was trying to catch his breath while trying to keep up with Marina at the same time.

"Can't pick up the pace kid?"

"What, no. I was just… uh… gettin' my bearing."

"Look your obviously too small to make it to the main land, never mind getting back to your colony."

"I don't care, I'm not going back to my colony, and the only thing I care about now is finding Jade."

"In that case, you can hang out with me and will find your sister together. After all two bats searching for just one bat is better than… wait, you don't care?" Marina said, obviously confused, she flew up in front of him and asked, "What's all that about?"

"Me and my sister are not going back! We broke the law… we looked at the sun."

Marina gasped in horror at this new information. Look at the sun? Shade and Jade must be either have a lot of guts, or just be plain crazy. The two then roosted on a nearby tree.

"You looked at the sun? Ha, come on your pulling my wing right?"

"No, but then the owls found out and burned down our tree haven, and it's all my fault. I wished I had listened to Jade when I had the chance."

Marina was surprised at first, but gave him a sympathetic smile. She landed on the branch bellow them and looked to him with a smile.

"Well, hey, it could be worse, and I know you and me can find her, after all-." She said, but Shade took one glance at her wrist and saw a silver band!

"You have a band!"

"What? Oh yeah, you got a problem with it?"

"No, why?"

"Don't you know anything? It's cursed!"

"Cursed?!"

"I'm hungry, let's hunt."

She said as if to ignore his comment. She took off into the night for the hunt, with Shade not far behind her. She used her echo location and found a tiger moth and found it as an easy meal. As they flew Shade came up next to her and spared a glance at him.

"I was out hunting… alone." She said as she swooped down and caught a tiger moth with ease. She then flew to a nearby tree and roosted, with Shade right beside her. "Suddenly I was hanging in mid air inside this huge net… then a giant hand reached in and grabbed me… and that's when they banded me."

"What happen then?"

"I went home, but when the other brightwings saw me with this band, they banished me."

"But why,"

"When the humans band you, your marked for certain death." She said as devoured the tiger moth.

"Death? Well… are you sure, because I know-"

"No! You don't know!"

"Let me finish, I was gonna say-"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Marina yelled as she took off the tree and headed in a different direction, but Shade soon followed after her.

(With Jade)

Jade groaned and slowly opened her eyes as she regained her consciousness. Pain shot through her wing and she hissed in pain and cradled it close to her. She looked down at her wing and saw a bright red mark on it. She was surprised at this, she did remember the lighting storm and then… SHADE! She bolted straight up and tried to stand, but her body was screaming for her to stop. It was brain versus brawns at this point. Her mind tried to get herself to start moving so she could find her brother, but her body was in too much pain to even move, eventually she couldn't fight it anymore and collapsed. Then she remembered that she was not on the ground where she thought she should be. She was inside a hollow tree, and she was resting on a batch on leaves and blades of grass. She saw the entrance in front of her but dared not to move, for fear that something could come in at any time and kill her! Suddenly she heard the sound of scampering on a limb above the entrance, and suddenly she was greeted with face of the mouse from before. She yelped in surprise, but he greeted her with a kind smile as he looked at her while hanging upside down.

"Well look who's awake. And thank goodness for that, I thought you were out for the count." He said with a kind voice.

"Who… who are you?" she asked, still slightly shaken up.

"Friends here call me James. How bout' you?"

"How about… Oh! My name is Jade. Um…. Where am I, and how did I get up here?"

"Well I was hoping you could tell me how you came to this island, but as for how you got up here, I had a friend of mine bring you here when I found you unconscious outside. Good thing I found you too, bats aren't supposed to be seen out in the day time… Probably not the best question to ask but-"

"How did I end up there in the first place?"

"Yeah,"

"It's like this, I, my mother, my brother and the rest of my colony were on our way to our summer roost, but we ran into trouble on the way. A huge storm came out of nowhere, normally I have no problem flying in a storm, but then, there was this huge explosion and then a bang and my brother got thrown off course, me and another bat by the name of Mercury tried to save him. I'm the fastest flyer in the whole colony so I thought I could reach him in time… but I didn't. Lighting struck again and this time I was the one that got hit. I fell out of the sky and then everything went black. Next thing I know I'm waking up here and..." she was cut off as she let out a loud hiss of pain.

"Well it's obvious that you're not going anywhere with your wing still hurting, luckily, my friend that I mentioned early should be here anytime now with some medicine for your wing."

Right after he said that, the sound of wings beating could be heard outside of the hollow. Then a beautiful blue jay flew into the hollow with a small branch that had red berries on it.

"Jamie, good timing, our friend just woke up." James said as he took the berries from Jamie's beak.

"Well I do have a way of showing up at just the right moment." She said

"Wow, you're beautiful." Jade said with a small smile.

Jamie blushed lightly and covered her beak in embarrassment, "Oh, well, I, um, thank you, but you're too kind."

"No I mean it, I've seen some lovely birds before, but I think you top them all." Jade replied with a bright smile. Jamie couldn't help but giggle like a school girl that got attention for a new hair style.

"Okay ladies, break it up, you can braid each other's fur later, for now let's get the juice from these berries on your wing." James said as he plucked a berry, juiced it, and rubbed the juice on her wing. Jade gasped at first, but then let out a sigh of relief.

"That feels wonderful." She said with a sigh. The berry's juice was soothing and stopped the stings of the burn.

"Well it should, Jamie discovered what this berry's juice could do when I scraped myself up once, it's good for… well a lot of things actually, but I don't recommend eatin' em."

"Why?"

"Well… let's just say… they cause drossiness." He said with his ears pinned back and an irritated look on his face. Jade couldn't help but giggle at his antics, but her mind drifted off to thoughts of her brother and what was happening to him at the moment.

(Back with Shade)**(And yes, I skipped the scene with the orcas, sorry, just too lazy to do it)**

Shade had just rescued Marina from being eaten alive by an Orca.

"I owe you." Marina said with a grateful smile, they then flew back to dry land and roosted on a totem pole.

"You saved my life."

"Oh… well it was nothing. But you never let me finish."

"Finish what?"

"About what I was gonna say about the band."

"Oh, that."

"Frieda, our elder has band just like that."

"An elder? Banded? Like me?"

"Well maybe not exactly-"

"And she's old?"

"Practically ancient." Shade said as he flew off to the top of the totem pole, with Marina right behind him.

"Maybe the band doesn't mean certain death." She said, but still slightly uncertain.

"Well that orca didn't get you did it?"

"Maybe it means I'm destined to be an elder too!"

"Elder Marina, I like the sound of that."

"So when do we leave?"

"Leave?"

"To join your colony, so I can meet this Frieda!"

"I-I can't, I can't face my colony, not after losing tree haven, and what happens if I never find my sister again? I'd never even be able to face my own mom. I just can't."

Marina placed a hand on his shoulder as she came up to him from behind, "Hey don't be so hard on yourself, at least your colony didn't banish you."

"I just wish you could've seen tree haven Marina. It was the biggest hollow oak ever. With the gnarlyest roots, and all sorts of chambers and roosts. Plus… you and Jade would've gotten along perfectly, I mean the two of you-"

"Come on." Marina interrupted. She headed out into the forest with Shade right behind her, but confusion was written all over his face.

"Where are we going?"

"Just a little further!"

Soon they came upon a gigantic hollow tree. There was no top to the tree, but a huge hole leading to the inside of the hollow. It had huge roots and small stems that steak out from the top. It was perfect!

"So what do you think? Its big, its hollow, its gnarly." Marina said.

Shade flew the hollow in amazement. It was the perfect tree, big enough fit maybe even two colonies of bats.

"It's perfect! This could be our new tree haven!" Shade said with excitement, he and Marina soon roosted on a tree limb near the shore. "I have to let the colony know about this. Looks like your gonna get to meet Frieda after all."

"Awesome! So we leave for the main land!"

"Uh… which way is the main land?"

Marina pointed in the main land's direction smiling like crazy. Shade looked on unsure about it all, but then another thought entered his mind.

"Wait, I can't leave without finding my sister first." Shade said in an almost panicked tone. Marina let out a sigh as she looked at him with a sad look.

"Shade… I know this might be hard for you to hear… but what if she's… you know?"

"DON'T SAY IT! I refuse to believe that it's even possible for her to be… I can't even bring myself to say it, or think it!"

"Shade, I took a quick fly over around the island after you landed, and I didn't see any other bat, besides you."

"But, I-"

"Shade, I can tell by the way you talk about her, that you and Jade were close… but that storm was pretty powerful… and you said that lighting striked your colony, who's to say that she wasn't in the way when it hit."

"But Jade is strong and resourceful, nothing like that could ever-" He stopped when he saw the look on Marina's face. It was a remorseful look, Shade took in the facts about everything she said, but could she be right?

Shade could feel his heart braking at the very thought of losing his sister forever. He couldn't help but let stray tears fall down his face; Marina placed a hand on his shoulder as he mourned for his sister. He let out a sob, but soon dried his tears and look to Marina.

"Come on, let's go." With that said, Shade and Marina flew off, heading straight for the main land, unaware that a familiar mouse saw the two leave.


	6. Chapter 5: To the Main Land

**A/N: Hola my wonderful reviewers, I'M BACK! Please forgive me for taking so long to update, i was with my folks up in the moutains of Tennessee. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter, so... yeah... oh you guys know what to do. **

* * *

Chapter 5: To the main land

The two bats set out and began their long flight across vast waters to reach the main land. Neither noticed a small mouse scamper off.

Marina let out a sigh of relief, "I thought I'd never leave that island. You do remember what an island is right Shade? Body of land, surrounded by water." She stated, but when she turned to look back at Shade, she saw that he was struggling to keep up, flapping his wings hard and fast, and his breathing became harder as well.

"Keep it up Shade, you're doing great… for a silverwing."

"Uh… don't-don't worry about me. I'm… enjoying this!" Shade said still trying to catch his breath, but only found it harder to keep up.

"Come on, it'll be sunrise soon." Marina said as flew ahead

"Thanks for the update." Shade said in a sour voice.

Suddenly a strange laughter could be heard in the cloudy skies above them. Then a seagull flew down, practically laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" Shade asked growing annoyed

"You guys are working way too hard!" the seagull replied, and then he glided up and disappeared into the cloud cover.

Marina, curious of what was up there, used her echo location to see above them. She then saw three figures above the clouds, and the figures obviously belonged to birds. She had thoughts on what the seagull meant when he said they were working too hard, so she glided up to hopefully find an answer.

"Shade, come check this out!" she called from above. Shade then went up higher in the skies and came out from the clouds to see the seagulls circling around them, still laughing.

"You brought me here to watch feeble bird tricks?" Shade asked, annoyed by their laughter and giving a glare to Marina.

"No. Just hold your wings out." She replied

Shade did as she asked, but fell out of the sky the moment he stopped flapping. He flapped his wings hard again to make back up. Soon Marina held out her wings and began to glide. He followed her example and began to do the same.

"Wow, this is so much easier!"

"Yeah, it was pretty clever of me." She said as she divided forward

As they glided, an idea came to Shade. "Hey you wanna race?"

"Oh you're on!"

"One… two… three!" Shade shouted as he glided ahead of her.

"Hey!" She shouted, the two began to laugh as they played in the sky, but to Shade, only one person could make it even better.

(With Jade)

Jade was practicing on the hollow tree. It was just like being a pup again, branching out on the hollow, learning how to fly with her mom and brother. The medicine James had given her had worked fast, her wing was almost completely healed, but it was still sore and stung, but it wasn't as bad as it was the first time.

"Just straighten out your wings when you land." Jamie called out as she flew beside Jade.

Jade aimed for a higher branch and flew up and landed, but it was a shakey landing, and she stumbled once or twice. Once she regained her balance, Jaime landed right beside her.

"Not bad, not bad at all, with a little bit more practice you'll be flying like a pro in no time." Jaime said with a smile

"I sure hope so. I still need to find my brother… I can only hope that he's alright." Jade said, her ear lowered and a sad look on her face. Jaime looked on with sadness in her eyes as well, as her new friends fears ate away at her, slowly but surely. She came up next to her and placed a wing around her.

"Hey, you'll find your brother; I mean he can't be that far away right?"

"GIRLS," James shouted as he scurried up the tree. The two shouted in surprise. He then came to stand next to the two, only he was completely out of breath.

"Jade… I… have… something to… say… oh I'm outta shape." James said as bent backwards and cracked his spine.

"James what's the matter?" Jade asked placing a wing on his shoulder and Jaime came up behind her, concerned and curious about her mouse friend.

"Listen… I just saw two bats leave the island." Jade's face was written with shock and hope, "One of them looked like you, except he had yellow hair and mane, and he was a bit smaller." That's when she broke into sheer happiness and smiled like a maniac!

"THAT'S SHADE!" She shouted as picked up James by his face. She laughed and spun around with joy knowing her brother was alive and well. "MY BROTHER IS ALIVE!" She then looked back to James, who eyes were swirling in different directions from the dizziness, still with an insane smile. "Thank you James, thank you so much! This is the best news I've heard! THANK YOU!" And in a sper of the moment, she kissed him on the cheek. James's eyes widened and a dreamy smile grew on his face as he fell backwards, but luckily Jaime caught him before he could fall. Jade also flew straight up into the sky and did all sorts of spins in the air and she laughed with joy.

"Wait a minute," she then flew back toward the two on the branch, "Do you know which way he went?"

"He was heading straight for the main land." James said still in a slight daze.

"The main land? Wait, I know where that it is! Thanks for everything you guys, but now that I know that my brother is alive I have to go find him!" That was the last thing she said as she bolted up into the sky and took off into the direction of the main land.

"WAIT!" Jaime shouted as she dropped James and went after her. "You can't leave now! What about your wing?"

"I don't care! I'd rather lose my wings than never see Shade again!"

"But-I-you-"

"Listen, thank you for everything, I owe you, but I won't be able to live with myself if something happens to my brother, and I didn't do a thing to help him. I'm sorry, but I have to go!"

"Well… if you're really going through with this, then all I can say is, good luck, and I hope you find your brother."

Jade gave a bright smile, "Thank you!" She then took off and began to disappear in the distance. After she could see her any more, Jaime went back to the island, but she couldn't help but let a smile work its way onto her face.

"Jade Silverwing, you are one of a kind."

(Back with Shade and Marina)

As Shade and Marina flew towards a human city, they had no idea they were about to be framed for a crime they didn't commit. For on top the same building were two rather large bats were kept, outside its walls two unsuspecting pigeons were sitting on the rim of the building, talking away the night, completely oblivious to the danger behind them.

"Haha! Yeah, so the next thing ya know, BLAMO! He's flung right into another bird!" The pigeon laughed with his friend, unaware that two bats were waiting inside the vents, waiting for the right moment to pounce on unsuspecting prey. The bat then grabbed onto spinning blade of the fan and held it in place, making a spine chilling creak as the rusted blade grinded in place, soon the other bat ran out with tremendous speed. He soon began to creep up behind the two pigeons, slowly and quietly.

"HA! And then it hits me! So I say's to him, it's a mirror! Boy did he feel… S-stupid." The birds words were caught in his throat as he saw the owner of the shadow loom over him, hunger clear in his eyes. With lighting speed, he quickly took down the pigeon next to him, and left nothing on him, except for a long scratch, which had practically ripped through his feathers and left a perfectly visible, clean cut on his neck. He sat there in shock and horror, as the bat killed his friend with pure ease, the only movement he made was grabbing his neck where the scratch had been placed. His friend took a finale breath, and the bat responsible for his death let out a low menacing laugh.

(Back with Jade)

Jade flapped her wings as hard as possible to make it to the main land; and the fact that the sun was beginning to rise didn't help her at all. She suddenly saw the main land in the distance and went as fast as her wings could carry her. She then spotted a cave on the far left side of the main land, so just before the sun could rise into the sky, she dived straight into the cave, but she came in with a ruff landing. She toppled on the ground for a minute, but stopped with her back to a rock and she landed upside down. Her vision was blurred for a minute, but she regained it and finally stood up. She then heard the sound of birds chirping as the sun rose up over the horizon. She let out a sigh of relief and then flew to the top of the cave and roosted for the day. She quickly fell asleep as dawn turned to morning.

(Time skip with Shade and Marina)

Inside another cave on the far right side of the shore line to the city, the sun had risen then set and darkness began to shroud the small mountains that surrounded the city, inside the cave though, the dark had only become darker and Shade and Marina began stir, but it was Marina that had awoken first. She looked to the outside and saw it was night time, so she flew over to Shade and tried to wake him.

"Hey, Shade..." She said gently, but he did nothing but position himself to get comfortable again. As she tapped him over and over again, to get him to wake, a smirk came to her face as a mischievous thought had entered her mind. She placed both her hands on his back and pushed him, so he would start swinging.

"HEY!" He yelled and the swinging soon stopped. "What did you that for?"

"Do what? Your startled yourself awake." Marina said, playing innocent.

Shade yawned and stretched out his wings, "Okay, I'm up." He said, all be it groggily, but none the less awake. He then flew down from his roost and landed on a large rock with Marina right behind him.

"So, call on your sound map, so we can find your colonies migration route."

"I've… never called on the sound map before."

"Ha! Yeah right, come on quite playin' games." Shade's only response was remorseful look, and pure silence. "You're not kidding… are you?" Even more silence. "Holy sunlight Shade, now you tell me this?" Marina yelled in dismay

"It never came up before!" Shade retorted

"Close your eyes and try to remember what your mother sang to you." Marina said calmly.

Shade took a moment to relax, once his mind cleared he called upon his sound map, but unfortunately he saw it the same way he heard it. Images of when he heard the sound map came flooding back to him, in speeds too great for him process all at once. The speed it went quickly became too much for him. He was then shocked back into reality when it ended in a blinding white light.

"WHOA! Oh… Overload… I can't process it all, why don't we just use your sound map?"

"Genius Shade, if we wanted to find my colony!"

"Oh I wish Jade was here, she'd probably be better at it than I am."

"Hey, come on, don't beat yourself up again. Listen, we don't need to see the whole map, just the first part." Marina said coming closer Shade, silently hoping that he could at least see the first couple of images.

Shade tried again once more. The images he saw went from tree haven, to the farm, past the light house and into the city.

"I see a human city nearby." The image became clear; it was a tall dark tower looking structure, which was surrounded with four pointed pillars', with spotlights surrounding it. He then heard a loud sound that filled his ears to the brim.

"We'll start there!" Marina exclaimed with a smile. She then took off outside the cave, heading for the city.

"HEY!" Shade shouted, he soon followed after her and then the two were on their way.

(With Jade)

When Jade woke up, she saw that it was already night time outside!

"OH WHAT?!" She shouted, she nearly fell from the roof of the cave, but made it to the entrance. "It's night time already? How long was I out?" She said as she looked up to the star filled sky. "Well, it's better I get on my migration route now, than wait." With that she called up her sound map. Although she had little to no experience with using a sound map, she had to start somewhere with it. As she tried to look through the whole map, it only ended up the same way she heard it the first time. All the images came back too fast in order for her to process it all at once. She yelled in surprise as it ended in a blinding white light. She breathed heavily as she tried to calm her ever frantic mind.

"Okay… Okay… I do not need the entire thing; I do not need the entire thing. Just look for the first place your colony was going to stop. The first stop," She said to herself as she tried again. This time she didn't go so far into the map, instead it stopped at the cathedral, and its image was a mirrored version of Shade's.

"Okay, tall building with spotlights, makes a loud 'bong' noise. It's something to work with."

She then flew off into the night with hope of finding her colony. 'I will find you Shade… Just please be okay.'

(With the colony)

The colony flew through the chilling night air, keeping together in a tight formation. Flying over the forest that connects to the city, their first stop on their migration route. Frieda flew in front with Bathsheba; she spared a glance behind herself and saw Ariel searching every inch of the colony like a hawk, most likely looking for her children. Frieda shook her head in dismay, although she was not a mother herself she could practically sense the pain Ariel held in her heart. The very thought of losing the only son and daughter you ever had known, she could make an excellent guess of how it must feel, for Jade was like a daughter to Frieda. When she was very young, Jade was probably considered the most curious bat in the whole colony. One night she found little Jade snooping about in the higher parts of the tree, a place where only the adult bats are allowed. She knew all too well that curiosity was to blame, but Frieda did not hold it against her, but ever since then, fate made so that the two would meet from time to time, Frieda could not help the fact that little Jade was growing on her, which partially why she did not want to surrender Jade and her brother to the owls.

As Ariel continued to look for a sign of Shade or Jade, she was approached by Mercury, "Any sign of them?" She asked hopefully.

Mercury gave a sad sigh as he spoke, "I'm sorry Ariel, nothing." He said

She was then confronted by Bathsheba, "For your own good you should forget about those two. There's no way either of them survived that storm."

"You're wrong; I know they're out there. I can feel it."

"A mother's faith, touching, but foolish." Bathsheba said with distain. Luckily Frieda intervened before things could escalate further.

"We must continue on to human city, where we can wait for one more night together." Frieda said

A glimmer of hope entered Ariel's eyes as well as a smile. Bathsheba scolded hatefully and spoke her mind to Frieda.

"As an elder you have to think about what's best for the entire colony."

"We are well ahead of schedule. We can afford a little extra time in the city." Frieda said looking to Ariel with slight smile of her own.

"Fine, but if neither of them show up, we move on!" She said with a glare pointed at the two next to her. She then flew off ahead of the two before anything else. Ariel however looked to Frieda with gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you Frieda."

"I think that your faith in your children is well placed, but Ariel, a word of caution, watch what you say to Bathsheba." She replied, but her word held somewhat of a darker meaning, more forbidding. Ariel was uncertain at a first glance, but nodded in understanding.

Soon she and the rest of the colony were heading straight for the glowing lights of the city, unaware of future danger it hid.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, were are getting closer to where they will all meet Goth and Throbb, what will it be like? Anyway, R&R and thank you for your support of this story.**


End file.
